


Sleep Deprivation

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug





	Sleep Deprivation

Adrien was trying his hardest to pay attention in physics, he really was.

But he couldn't ignore the cute snores coming from behind him.

Marinette was asleep, in class. He turned around and blushed, she was so cute like that.

Alya saw him looking and winked suggestively, and he turned away, embarrassed.

Marinette was a really great friend. That's all.

When class was over, Alya grabbed Nino, and rushed out the door. Adrien thought it was a little weird, but he shrugged and put his books in his backpack. He didn't realize how slow he was being until he realized that the classroom was empty, except for him,

And Marinette.

She was still sleeping, head down on the desk. How she managed to look so adorable doing that, Adrien could never know.

He sighed, and moved to wake her up. Gently, he shook her shoulder, "wake up princess."

She groaned, "i swear to God, kitty." Faster than he could blink, she judo-flipped him onto the ground. She pinned him down as she glared at him.

He chuckled nervously, looking up at her. "Remind me to never wake you up."

She blinked, as if realizing who he was for the first time. Immediately, she started blushing. "Adrien! Oh I'm so sorry. I just get a little grumpy when I'm tired. "

"Grumpy?" He raised his eyebrows, "I doubt I have enough strength to flip anyone when I first wake up."

Suddenly, she jumped up, and held a hand out. "I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you."

He was still panting for breath as he stood up. "Youre strong."

She blushed. "Yeah. I didn't mean to flip you."

"Did you mean to flip someone else?"

"Yes. No. Maybe? I'm tired. Well at least it's almost the weekend, right? I can at least sleep in tomorrow."

"Its. Fine. Just. Jeez Marinette, how tired are you? When was the last time you slept?"

She paused, actually thinking about it. "Well... let's see, its a ...Thursday? So-"

Adrien cut her off. "Marinette, it's a Monday."

The light drained from her eyes. Her smile dropped, as she repeated in a quiet tone, "Its a Monday?"

"Yeah, come on, let's get to lunch."

She groaned. "I thought I was done with school."

"Nope sorry." He winked.

...

Ladybug was acting funny at patrol.

Chat didn't want to confront her, but she was more sluggish than usual. She strayed behind, slower than normal, and she couldn't quite aim right with the yo-yo.

After they had circled around Paris, Chat stopped at the tower. "Ladybug, can we talk?"

"Yeah of course, what's up?"

He Sat down on the platform and she followed suit, sitting down next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Well I noticed you weren't doing too great today. You seemed slower. Are you okay? Are you not getting enough sleep? Is something wrong as a civilian? Is there anyway I can help you?"

He paused, waiting for an answer, but she didn't give one.

"Really m'lady. I'd like to help you, I just don't know how-"

He was interrupted by a snore. An oddly familiar snore-

"Ladybug! Did you fall asleep on me.?"

She didn't stir.

Stifling a laugh, he gently shook her shoulder, "wake up, you need to get home to a real bed whOA-"

She had flipped him over and pinned him to the ground. "If you ever wake me again I swear to god, Chaton."

He nodded, "okay okay. Remind me to never wake you up again."

Ladybug blinked. Didnt he tell her that earlier? "Yeah, well at least it's Friday."

Chat blinked in confusion. "Marinette, it's Monday."

"Youve got to be kidding me." Ladybug swore under her breath. "I don't have any homework done... wait a minute, what did you call me?"

"Buginette?" Chat lied.

She turned on him. "No, you said Marinette. I heard it."

He blushed. "Sorry. You just reminded me of her when you were sleeping. Youre so cute."

She glared at him. "You watch Marinette sleep?"

"Not exactly ... wait that isn't what I meant to say. That sounded creepy."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Yeah. So, how do you know her?"

"Shes my friend."

"Your friend who you watch sleep?"

"No she was just sleeping in school today."

Ladybug frowned. "Who are you? Marinette was sleeping in class on Monday. Its Thursday."

Chat shrugged, "No its definitely Monday."

Ladybug blinked. "I just had a moment of deja vu. Whoa..wait. say that again kitty."

He repeated. "Its Monday?"

She looked st him for a moment. "Adrien?"

He nodded, "Marinette?"

"I've been in love with you this whole time?"

His eyes widened. "You have?!"

"I fell in love with the same boy twice? I didn't want to tell you how I felt because I felt the same way about you?"

"I guess."

"I'm an idiot."

"No you aren't. Youre brave, intelligent, creative, strong-"

Ladybug smiled, sitting down with Chat and leaning on his shoulder. "I need sleep."

This time, he didn't dare wake her up.


End file.
